Maybe
by dorydafish
Summary: SUPER BOWL SPECULATION!  Kurt and Blaine talk after Blaine meets Burt Hummel for the first time. 'Kurt raised his eyebrows.  "So?  Friends can turn into something more."  Best friends turning into lovers.  That was movie-style epic.' - KLAINE


_**Okay, so this is small speculation on a future Blaine and Kurt conversation that happens after Blaine meets Burt for the first time in the Superbowl episode.**_

_**I know, most people who know my writing are like WTF KLAINE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Please read it, seeing as I'm using it as my way to be okay with Klaine…Kinda...well as okay as I can be…**_

_**But I will always ship KAROFSKY! (I just want Dave to love Dave! :D)**_

_**Oh and Pink Elephant phrase is all Darren Criss.**_

* * *

"What was that?" Blaine said, turning towards Kurt as soon as they were in the common room away from prying eyes. The boys at Dalton were seriously worse than girls around a mirror in the bathrooms at McKinley High.

"What was what?" said Kurt, attempting a light tone, though he was quite certain as to what the other boy was referring to.

"How could you put me on the spot like that Kurt? You made me lie to your father." Blaine frowned. He wasn't angry. Just a little disappointed. He wasn't one for dishonesty and wanted to nip this little blip in the bud before it spiralled out of control.

Both boys had just waved off Mr and Mrs Hummel after they chauffeured the boys back to Dalton Academy. Blaine was a fan of football, as had jumped at the chance of seeing Kurt's step-brother in his first big game of the season. McKinley's football team weren't too bad. That part of the evening had been enjoyable. Blaine had just been caught off guard when Burt had shook his hand and claimed that it was great to finally meet him. Apparently Kurt had talked about nothing other than Blaine in the weekends when he went home. According to Burt, Blaine was just what Kurt needed, and it was great that he had a boyfriend he could rely on. Blaine had frozen at the latter nugget of information. He had turned to Kurt at this point, who refused to meet his gaze, so he had no choice but to play along. It wasn't as if he could embarrass his friend in front of his father. That was just cruel. And Blaine wasn't cruel. But now he just wanted an explanation.

Kurt shrugged. "He was just so worried that I wouldn't fit in at Dalton. It kind of slipped out. I don't really see what the big deal is." Kurt mumbled, looking down at the floor. It wasn't as if it was a colossal mistruth. Quite the contrary. Both boys spent most of the weekdays together. They shared classes, studied together and went to Warblers practice together. They enjoyed each others company. They were both homosexual. It wasn't as if a relationship was such a huge leap. It was obvious to everyone at Dalton that they were heading in that direction anyway, so what was the big deal?

"It's not that it's a big deal Kurt, it's just…" Blaine tailed off as he couldn't find the words to explain.

"It's just what?" Kurt pressed curiously. Because even though they spent hours together everyday, they had never once addressed the Pink Elephant in the room. It's not as if Kurt attempted to hide his feelings from the other singer. But Kurt was unsure of where he stood. Outside of serenading him, Blaine had only ever shown platonic feelings towards Kurt.

"We're friends," said the older boy, stating the obvious.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "So? Friends can turn into something more." Best friends turning into lovers. That was movie-style epic.

"I know that. But Kurt, you've just come to Dalton. After such an ordeal with that Karofsky character, do you really think now is the time to get together? I think you need time to find yourself again Kurt." Blaine was doing his best to be honest.

"If you don't like me just say so. Besides, how am I meant to find myself in a place like this? It's like this place is squeezing everything that made me unique out of me." Kurt said throwing a cheap insult to Dalton and Blaine knew it. But Kurt knew he was somewhat correct. Dalton was great, but sometimes he felt suffocated by everything. There were some days where he wanted to give up and go back to McKinley. But then he'd remember Blaine and how he should have 'Courage'. Dalton was a safe haven and no matter how hard he was finding it to adjust, he would have the courage to stick it out. Because who didn't fight for true love? And Kurt was damn sure that this time he had got it right. Compared to Blaine, Finn and Sam were just schoolboy crushes. Blaine was the real deal. He just knew.

Blaine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, do you think I'd spend so much time with you if I didn't like you? You know I do. You're one of my best friends here. I don't want to compromise that."

Kurt shook his head in disagreement. "You won't. We could be the power couple of Dalton. It would be amazing."

Blaine smiled sadly. "If only. I do love how you idealise things Kurt. It's great. It really is. But it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Kurt said dejectedly. After Finn, Kurt had tried his level best not to act so stalkerish. He didn't want to mess up again.

"We're both not in the right frame of mind. I don't want to take advantage of you. And besides, do you ever think your little crush on me might have something to do with me being the only other gay guy you know?" Blaine's voice was almost knowing.

"I know Karofsky. He's gay. Or at least bi," said Kurt in his last ditch attempt to justify the fact that his feelings for Blaine were real.

Blaine laughed. "Well, even I would be surprised if you had a crush on him." He was glad when he got a small smile from Kurt at the mention of Kurt ever falling for his tormentor.

A moment of calm silence passed between them before Kurt sighed. "So you just want to be friends? We're never going to be anything more?"

Blaine nudged the other boys arm playfully, with his shoulder. "I didn't say that either Kurt. Maybe, when we're both a little older and wiser, who knows? We both have a lot to learn. And I'm not in a hurry to fall in love with anyone. You shouldn't be either. It will happen when it happens. We're young, free and single. We should be having fun. How about we concentrate on doing that?"

Kurt contemplated this for a while. "That kind of makes sense. Thanks Blaine."

"You're welcome Kurt. It's late. I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Kurt. I'm really glad we had this talk. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt said as he watched the love of his life walk away. He smiled to himself. Blaine had said maybe.

Maybe, meant hope.

Maybe meant Kurt Hummel was not giving up on his man.

_**

* * *

So my first attempt at anything that resembles KLAINE. Please don't kill me for being so crap!**_

_**I just wanted to make this realistic, Was it okay?**_

_**I did leave it completely open ended seeing as how I'm like 75% sure Klaine is gonna be Endgame :S I love Blaine, but…I still maintain Kurt needs an EPIC romance – and unless Blaine has something major to disclose, I'm just afraid there won't be much of a storyline. I do hope I'm proven wrong though.**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
